


【杰森中心】黎明前夕PWP（阿卡姆桶x主世界桶）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 蝙蝠侠死了，而阿卡姆骑士得到了平行世界的预示。首先，他得找主世界的自己聊聊，同时解决他们上一次见面留下的问题。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 桶水仙，有非自愿，有流血和暴力。
> 
>  
> 
> 其实有点主线剧情，但是不明显x
> 
>  
> 
> 时间线在阿卡姆骑士真结局之后。

杰森难得地回到了哥谭，他坐在房顶上从左腿肚里挖出了那个小混混误打误撞嵌进来的子弹，当他翻进安全屋的窗户，走到床头去摸那瓶酒精时，一个黑影敏捷地袭来。杰森抬手挡住那记手刀，紧接着就被狠狠地踹在了还在流血的伤口上，那个人踩着他的小腿顺势反拧了他的右手腕，杰森闷哼了一声就被另一下手刀打晕了过去。  
夜袭者打开了床头灯，他把杰森拷在了床头上，想了想还是用喷灯把锁孔封住了，他从床头柜中翻出来止血药给对方敷上，然后颇为疲劳地坐在旁边的椅子上等着杰森醒来。  
他的复仇结束了，他得来处理他之前留下的烂摊子，不管是这个人，还是即将发生的那件事。他在加密通讯道中到处询问也没有得到一点蝙蝠侠或者是夜翼和罗宾的线索，有的只是芭芭拉模糊的回复，他抬起头，对上了杰森清明的目光。  
“晚上好，陶德。”他听见自己说。  
“晚上好，骑士。”杰森的嘴角抽搐了一下，对方被灯光照的亮着一半的脸庞面无表情，不像是他们上一次见面的疯狂，“你是来揍我还是来杀我的蝙蝠侠。”  
骑士看着杰森眼中鱼死网破的愤怒选择卸下自己的装甲。“都不是。”他抿起嘴。“我是来告诉你平行世界的节点的，在那之前，”他爬上杰森的床，敏锐地捕捉到对方眼底的一丝惊恐。“我来弥补上一次的过失。”他不顾对方的挣扎掰开了杰森的两条腿，然后把自己卡在了他双腿之间。  
“别……”杰森吞下了自己的声音，然后夹紧了双腿。“你应该滚出去然后再也别让我见到你。”  
“不行。”骑士脱下来手套用双手卡住了杰森的腰。“你的世界是中心，陶德。我得确保你不会躲着我。”  
“你做下去只会让我跑到你的世界杀了你。”杰森因为对方潜进衣服里的抚摸而微微颤抖。  
“放松，然后接受，陶德。”骑士低头咬住了对方的肩膀。“这一切都会不一样。”他顿了顿，停下来所有的动作。  
“你的复仇结束了。”杰森的声音变得不再那么懊恼和防备。“你也失败了。因为你内心的小罗宾就是想要欢天喜地地跑回布鲁斯身边当他的小精灵。”  
骑士撕开了杰森的上衣，看着他瞳孔瞬间的收缩。“而我想保护那个罗宾，你看，我不是了，你也不是了。但是有人还是。”他弯腰咬住了杰森的下唇。“现在，让我完成第一步。”  
“告诉我，要操我的这个是阿卡姆骑士还是红头罩。”  
“只是杰森陶德。刚刚失去了他整个家庭。”骑士含糊地说，然后伸出舌头沿着脖颈舔了下去。  
杰森咬住嘴唇，他的腰部因为细微的快感而企图上挺，当骑士舔到他的腹肌的时候他整个人都在颤抖。这和他们第一次做爱差的太远，第一次是一场泄愤，骑士的盔甲把他的大腿磨的血肉模糊，第二天醒来的时候就只看到了Roy愤怒又担心的眼神。  
这次完全不一样。骑士扒下了他的裤子然后挑逗地用手蹭了一下他的阴茎，一声抑制不住的呻吟从杰森的嘴唇漏了出来。骑士把长裤随手扔下了床，重新沿着腹肌舔上去，然后稍微使劲地咬了一下杰森 的乳头。  
“不……”杰森撕磨出一声拒绝，刚刚清醒过来的挣扎就因为对方握住他的阴茎而不得不稳住自己，忍受从下身和胸口处电流一般的快感。他仰起头，像脱水的鱼一样张开了嘴，窒息一般地喘着，却因为突兀而强硬的被一根手指深入体内而发出一声哽咽。  
“啊……慢……你在干什么！”杰森皱起眉，双腿还在因为体内手指的扭动而颤抖。  
“时间紧迫，你应该感谢Roy在你安全屋留的润滑剂。”骑士说着抽出手指，因为感受到杰森肠道不自觉的收缩而弯起了嘴角。他挤了更多的润滑剂在自己手上。  
“我有一天要把他的脑浆打出来！”杰森咬牙切齿地说，然后在骑士伸进两只手指的时候噎住一般屏住了呼吸。灯光下杰森的脸憋的发红，肌肉颤抖着却没有什么不良反应。  
“我说了，享受它。你现在已经上道了。”骑士吻上了杰森的嘴唇，抵进了第三根手指，然后吞下了对方的呻吟。这个吻有些苦涩，不只是因为杰森流下的生理性眼泪。  
还有些别的，别的他们不愿意承认和回忆的。  
骑士的手指在杰森肠道内到处按压，直到按到一处之后，杰森惊喘一声并大力地夹住了骑士的腰，夹得他生疼。骑士离开了杰森的嘴唇，把另一只手的三根手指卡进了杰森的口腔中。  
他无视了对方眼中挣扎的惊恐和几乎看不出的求饶，狠狠地按在了那个快感的源头上。“啊啊……嗯……别……”杰森发狠咬着骑士的手指也不能阻止自己的呻吟。他扯着手铐，又因为手腕的疼痛而呻吟，快感几乎在他脑中炸裂，他在下一次的按压中哭喊了出来。  
“不不不……啊——”他昂起头抵住床头企图分担这份过头的快感。他的肌肉颤抖到疼痛，也没能阻止骑士紧接着不间断的按揉。肠道痉挛着收缩，像是有什么堵住了咽喉一般发不出任何声音，他挣动着手铐，紧紧夹住骑士的腰，在快感蒙蔽了他的眼睛的时候高潮了，这时一声拉长的呻吟才从他的喉中泄出。骑士没有停下自己的动作，直到杰森尖叫着，阴茎再次吐出一些白浊才堪堪抽出手指。  
他把手指从对方的口腔中抽出。“夜巡开始了，男孩。”他轻声在杰森耳边说。他敲断了手铐，把杰森翻过身去，一半身子拖下了床。“让我试点新的。”他把自己的阴茎抵在了杰森的穴口上，“屏住呼吸，我要整个进去。”  
杰森张嘴咬住了床单，身后的火热快要烧断他的理智，而上一次高潮的余韵还没有过去，当骑士挺腰把自己长驱直入的时候，杰森近乎咬断了牙根。那很疼，肠道因为过大的尺寸而被摩擦得生疼，但是没有出血，这个事实让他惊慌，仿佛他是被已经操开的娃娃。  
骑士把对方的腿架在腰部，杰森的肠道因为疼痛而痉挛性地收缩，骑士微微把自己撤出以缓解阻力，他低头吻住了男人的唇，悬空的下半身让对方没有借力点。后穴放松的瞬间骑士把阴茎整根没入。  
杰森痛到窒息，粗长的阴茎碾过了还在不应期的敏感点，一路仿佛要捅穿他的肠道，对方的舌头还在他口中戏耍着自己，杰森的双手扯着床单把呻吟都吞回喉中。  
然后他在骑士把手握在空虚的阴茎上的时候哭了出来，他不是故意的，杰森陶德没这么脆弱，红头罩更不。可是他记得面前的人曾用带着护甲的手握紧他的阴茎，在猛烈地操干他的时候从这个脆弱的器官挤出鲜血，他在自己的安全屋惨叫被对方用手捂住了嘴。  
这个施虐者在他耳边轻声说，“嘘。”  
骑士敷衍地舔掉了对方脸上的泪水，他没有节制地挺腰干着杰森，呻吟从身下人没有堵住的口中断断续续地漏出，他低头恶狠狠地咬在杰森的脖颈处逼出了一声哭喊，然后他抵着对方的敏感点射了出来。  
脖颈的疼痛和敏感点的刺激让杰森仰着头生生被操射了，他昏昏沉沉地怀疑自己在高潮时叫出了声，然后在骑士用手指摩挲他阴茎敏感的前端时咬紧了下唇。他宁愿被电击，或者被鞭打，只要不是这个。  
“给你五分钟。”这个看起来老成但其实年龄小得多的人说，“我们得消磨点时间，让你爽够。”杰森想说自己没有爽，他想让对方滚，可是骑士仍旧折磨着他的阴茎，而他的大腿因为快感持续而抽筋。  
“我本来没想这样。”他还把阴茎插在杰森体内，“一部分的我因为疼痛和背叛而怒吼着复仇，另一部分的我知道我被丢下不是布鲁斯的错。而现在他不在了，我却还没法成为他想让我成为的那种人。”  
杰森喘息着，他被快感和痛楚轮番碾压过，而施虐的人看起来却像是被世界抛弃的孩子。操他的，杰森想了想，对方是不是还没有成年。  
“那就成为别的什么。”他把声音从沙哑的喉咙中挤出来，“成为守护他资产的人。这个家里总要有人背负鲜血。”

 

TBC  
——————————————————————————————  
Emm这个文案貌似是我当年刚刚入坑写的。我最近突然的回坑想了想把这个填上吧。  
这篇可能就是个PWP，唯一的一点剧情让我思考一下是新开还是番外随便写写，随缘更新。  
原本的打算是一整个杰森单人的系列。主要是主世界红头罩，阿卡桶和一个罗宾桶。  
至于我能不能写完这个系列。随缘吧x  
其实我还想要不义桶（做梦

PS.阿卡姆骑士游戏进度13/14，我每分每秒都想把谜语人的头拧掉，我貌似错过了百分百同步的可能，难过。问下一周目到底能不能过谜语人结局啊，就是我没有拍到猫女的一个照片收集。


	2. Chapter 2

“怎么，小鸟也还在你心里叫着要归巢吗。”骑士抿着嘴捋了一下头发，杰森只是看着他没有说话，他们安静地对峙着，直到杰森发难向对方的左脸挥拳被精准地拦下，然后双手又被铐在了身后。  
“我打过的仗比你多得多。”骑士在男人耳边低声说道，“我还在尝试补偿你，别让我反悔。”  
“把你的装甲车送我玩我说不定会原谅你，不过这个？你他妈是不是被蝙蝠车撞了头！”杰森低吼着挣扎了一下。  
“非要说的话，可能。布鲁斯炸了我的装甲车，然后狠狠地给我撞飞了。”骑士满不在乎地双手抬起了对方的双腿，在那个带着惊恐、羞辱和愤怒的眼神中他又把自己送进了对方的后穴。  
“操！”杰森大骂出声，他疼得想崩了对方的脑袋，可是那只手揽住了自己的腰和大腿，使劲一抬就把他架在了骑士的腰上。他紧闭着眼失声了，阴茎因为这个动作更深地捅进了他的肠道，怪异的感觉从后穴窜上腰部刺激着他的大脑。  
“操……”他喘着气把脑袋磕在了对方肩膀上，“你要弄死我……”  
“不，目前还没有这个打算。”骑士尽量稳妥地抱住了杰森，他驾着对方向窗边走去，“毕竟我还需要你。”  
“不……嗯……”走动导致他体内的那根东西毫无章法地乱撞，几次被顶到前列腺都让他觉得自己要被操射了，“慢点……”他艰难地说，在对方没有任何反应之后张嘴咬在了肩肉上，“操……”他小声哼道。  
骑士把杰森压在了窗户上，哥谭的夜晚很冷，小巷的疾风和雾。他们都曾在这个时候站在过楼顶，罗宾套装并不是很保暖，但是蝙蝠侠是个自走暖炉。他们冻得瑟瑟发抖时总是不自觉想要抓过那件黑漆漆的披风。  
“冷……”后背和窗户之间只有一件破烂了的衬衣，双臂还被压在身后，手铐抵在腰部，杰森觉得自己指尖发凉，他微微颤抖了一下就被骑士掐着腰凶狠地干了起来。  
“小丑不喜欢这个。”骑士动着腰说道，他注意到这个名字出现的时候身下人的肠道抽搐地绞了一下，“他让阿卡姆的疯子聚在一起，他用鞭子抽烂了我的衣服，然后说让我做个好男孩。”阴茎碾过前列腺死死抵在深处，几声呻吟从杰森的唇齿间挤了出来。  
“有一个人走过来掰开了我的双腿，他把裤子脱下来之前就被哈莉打碎了头骨。”骑士伸手拧住了杰森的左乳头直到把那里蹂躏得发红，夹着他腰部的腿颤抖到抽搐。他不再说话，骑士松开了支撑杰森的手放任对方向下滑落，然后被阴茎捅出带着哭腔的呻吟，对方用大腿绞紧了他。  
骑士用空余的手撸动着杰森的阴茎，把情色的喘息靠近对方的耳畔，“唔……”他碾出了一声呜咽，拇指划过前端的时候对方拔高声调射了出来。  
“停……不唔……停下……”杰森还在高潮的顶端徘徊，拇指却还在揉按着阴茎头部，前列腺在重力上被狠狠地操干着，他的腰软了下来导致体内被捅得更深，他就越无力，达成了恶性循环。  
“别……”在骑士低头用牙齿啃咬住一直被无视的右乳头的时候，杰森字面意义上哭着又射了一次，他觉得他被坦克碾了过去，他的阴茎敏感到发红疼痛，前列腺已经快要没有知觉，胃部因为不断被操弄而抽痛。眼泪从眼角滑了下去，被骑士用舌头舔掉了。  
“再来一次。”这人还在操他，像是要无休无止地让他高潮，“再来一次就好。”他轻啄了一口杰森的唇，看着他快要两眼翻白的眼睛，快速地撞击着已经要麻木的后穴。  
“陶德。”他叹气道，在最后几次冲刺他突然抓紧了杰森的阴茎并用大拇指施力揉搓过马眼。杰森仰着头惊叫出声，他张着嘴射了出来，在最后一点点可怜的精液被排空之后，尿液漏了出来，大腿痉挛到抽筋，接着又在骑士把精液射进他肠道深处的时候噎住了。  
骑士把自己拔了出来，他意识到对方已经陷入了半昏迷就自告奋勇地把他们俩一起挪进了浴室。手铐被利落地解开，他的手腕和后腰都被划出了带着血痕的青紫色，后穴口则被磨到红肿。  
“性爱有两种用处。”骑士调好水温开始给杰森清洗身体。  
“羞辱或者享乐。”本应该昏迷的人压着嗓子接话，骑士愣了一下便把喷头对准了对方的脸。  
“我操你他——”杰森骂着一把夺过了淋浴头，“所以，我们要在浴室谈心？在你把我剥光之后？”  
“你看起来不生气。”年轻一点的人说道，看起来有些疑惑。  
“你告诉我你为什么跑到我的世界之前我不打算拧掉你的头。”杰森用水喷湿了对方，在骑士嘴角抽搐的瞬间恶劣地笑了。“你他妈是个混蛋，我应该一枪崩了你，但是看看镜子吧，你眼神可怜得像个被一脚踹出家门淋了一晚上雨的小狗。”  
“你会让一条流浪狗操你还对它表示同情？”骑士把杰森呛到无话可说，不过男人现在看起来是真的生气了。  
“布鲁斯死了，或者是假死。不管怎么样，我已经好几个月没有听到他的消息了。那一夜之后我也再没见过他的黄金男孩或者是现任罗宾。”面对杰森的挑眉骑士清咳了一声，“我没杀他，我想过，几乎成功，但是我没有。”  
因为罗宾鸟总是会在蝙蝠侠在旁边的时候叽叽喳喳着要冲进披风里，或者是怀里。操他的布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠。  
“你们和解了。”  
“没有。”他慌忙的否认得到了年长者一个意味深长的眼神。  
“好吧，不管怎么样，浴室谈心太诡异了。”杰森挥了挥手，“滚出去，等我收拾好了再解决你的恋父情结（Daddy Issue）。”  
骑士象征意义地张嘴却没有反驳，他在临出门之前定住了。“这不是羞辱。”他说。杰森面对着对方关上的浴室门反应了一两秒，决定把脸埋进臂弯里咒骂这个混蛋。  
“所以。”杰森把自己丢在了床上，“你找到了另一个世界的罗宾时期的我们，然后呢？”  
“他要死了。”骑士把自己的装甲套回身上。“他是最后一个15岁的杰森陶德，也会是我们唯一的罗宾。他要死了。”  
骑士在把头盔套上之前深深地望了一眼杰森，“他是你的过去，是那个中东的小仓库，撬棍和炸弹。”他注意到对方的瞳孔收缩片刻。“蝙蝠侠来不及，但是我们可以。”  
“他会是那个被拯救了的罗宾。”骑士把手里的一个遥控装置丢在了对方手边，“你有三天来考虑，想要和我一起的话就按这个按钮。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”床上的人问道，尽管他看起来已经被劝服了。  
“那他就会死去。没有你我哪里也去不了。我说过，你是平行世界的我们的中心，你是所有我们的Alpha。”他合上了面罩，无视了对方不赞同的眼神。“我们第一次见面的时候我几乎是疯的，虽然某种程度上来说我现在仍旧——不，不重要。”他摇了摇头，“我希望这是一次享受而不是施暴。我想成为你的Alpha。”  
“你先告诉我你从哪里学到这么烂的做爱技巧。”杰森气得眼角抽搐，去他妈的享受，去他妈的施暴,去他妈的Alpha。  
“我监视了谜语人——”  
“我操我求求你闭嘴！”

 

END

————————————————————————————  
我真的是，只想写他俩啪啪啪，曾经的我还想让他俩来一次浴室play  
可是我的肾被掏空了x  
其实我想让他俩谈谈恋爱的，但是可能这篇太粗暴了……我都不明白最后杰森怎么原谅的对方x  
关于救小罗宾的故事，可能会写可能不会。不过我真的好想让杰森和骑士一起抱着罗宾，然后旁边站着一个一脸蒙蔽的老爷x

我放弃了真结局，让谜语人死吧。


End file.
